Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Revenge
Plot Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Revenge is a game that takes place in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 area, 2016, extra areas. Robby McScnictone takes the job. 6.70 an hour. Animatronics Returning Animatronics * Freddy (Starts at Parts and Service) * Bonnie (Starts at Parts and Service) * Chica (Starts at Parts and Service) * Foxy (Starts at Parts and Service) * Mangle (Starts at Parts and Service) * Golden Freddy (Starts at Parts and Service) * Shadow Freddy (Starts at Parts and Service) * Toy Freddy (Starts at Show Stage) * Toy Bonnie (Starts at Show Stage) * Toy Chica (Starts at Show Stage) * BB (Starts at Game Area) * Puppet (Starts at Prize Corner) * Springtrap (Starts at Backstage) * Nightmare (Starts at Backstage) * Shadow Bonnie (Appears in Office Like FNaF2 Golden Freddy) New Animatronics * Vixie (Starts at Kid's Cove) like the GMod model of pre-mangle * Endoskeleton (Starts at Backstage) * The Cupcake (Starts at Parts and Service) * Phantom Bonnie (Attacks on sight at Cameras) Patterns * Freddy: Parts and Service > Main Hall > Game Area > Show Stage > Main Hall > Hallway > Office * Bonnie: Parts and Service > Backstage > Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 1 > West Vent > Office * Chica: Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 4 > Hallway > Party Room 2 > East Hallway > Office * Foxy: Parts and Service > Backstage (Rarely) > Main Hall > Hallway > Office * Mangle: Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 1 > West Vent > Ceiling > Office * Golden Freddy: Parts and Service > Kid's Cove (Rarely) > Office * Shadow Freddy: Parts and Service > Arcade > Show Stage > Hallway * Toy Freddy: Show Stage > Game Area > Hallway > Office * Toy Bonnie: Show Stage > Main Hall > Party Room 4 > Party Room 3 > Party Room 2 > East Hallway > Office * Toy Chica: Show Stage > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 1 > West Vent > Office * BB: Game Area > Prize Corner > Show Stage (Rarely) > Arcade > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 1 > West Vent > Office * Puppet: Prize Corner > Backstage (Rarely) > Parts and Service > Main Hall > Office * Springtrap: Backstage > Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 3 > Hallway > Party Room 4 > Hallway > Party Room 1 > Hallway > Party Room 2 > Hallway > Main Hall > Game Area > Prize Corner > Show Stage > Game Area > Arcade > Kid's Cove > Arcade > Game Area > Main Hall > Party Room 2 > East Hallway > Office (Yes, this is my longest made pattern and springtrap moves quite quickly) * Nightmare: Backstage > Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Office (Jumpscare with no Game Over) * Shadow Bonnie: ??? > Office * Vixie: Kid's Cove > Game Area > Prize Corner > Game Area > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 2 > East Hallway > Office * Endoskeleton: Backstage > Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Office * Cupcake: Parts and Service > Main Hall > Hallway > Party Room 1 > West Vent > Office (The Cupcake doesn't jumpscare, he just takes your mask away, making you vulnerable to everyone) * Phantom Bonnie: ??? > Any Camera > Office (Acts like Any other Phantom) Nights Night 1 Animatronics On Night 1, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and the Puppet start moving around. You need to watch out for those four. Phone Call Umm, hello? Hello? Oh, hey! Glad you could make it for the nightshift. We have a GREAT new place here. We thought that the two vents were too confusing, so instead, we have one vent and one hallway with a door! Now you should be careful, because these animatronic characters... i-i'm actually afraid to say this, because you might not believe me... They kind of... move around... I know, unbelievable. To protect yourself, you have a mask to make the animatronics think you're one of them. However, this isn't the case for all of them. There's some kind of puppet in a music box that needs to be wound up. If you leave that box unwound... You don't want to know what will happen. Alright, i'll see you tomorrow. Gallery Areas The Office 2 No Flashlight.png|The Office Bb showstage.png|Show Stage (With Rare BB Screen) Springtrap in Parts and Services.png|Parts and Service Phantom mangle game aera.png|Game Area PrizeRoomFnaf4.jpg|Prize Corner Golden freddy kids cove.png|Kid's Cove (With Rare Golden Freddy Screen) Puppet Backstage.png|Backstage (With Puppet in the Room) TheLeftAirVent.png|West Vent EastHallNoCamera.png|East Hallway CAM_07.png|Arcade Toy Bonnie Main Hall.png|Main Hall Jumpscares Toy freddy jumpscare.png|Toy Freddy's Jumpscare Toy Bonnie.png|Toy Bonnie's Jumpscare ToyChicaJumpscare.gif|Toy Chica's Jumpscare Pre-Mangle.png|Vixie's Jumpscare PuppetJumpscare.png|The Puppet's Jumpscare Freddy Right Hall.png|Freddy's Jumpscare Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie's Jumpscare Chica Jumpscare Right Hall.png|Chica's Jumpscare Dead Foxy Jumpscare.jpg|Foxy's Jumpscare GoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif.gif|Golden Freddy's Jumpscare ShadowFreddyHead.png|Shadow Freddy's Jumpscare Mangle Jumpscare.gif|Mangle's Jumpscare ShadowBonnieJumpscare.png|Shadow Bonnie's Jumpscare Nightmare.png|Nightmare's Jumpscare EndoJumpscare.png|Endoskeleton's Jumpscare SpringtrapJumpscare.png|Springtrap's Jumpscare PhantomBonnieJumpscare.png|Phantom Bonnie's Jumpscare All images belong to their rightful owners Teasers Category:Games